


Wind beneath my Wings

by Sara_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Writes/pseuds/Sara_Writes
Summary: Almost everyone had a soulmate and Dean was no exception. But when Lisa died he has to adjust to a life he never imagined. He just wants to be a good dad to Ben and get his life back together, trying to live without a soulmate.Castiel never had a soulmate. In school he got teased for it, now he only gets pity. He doesn’t know anyone without a soul mark, everyone with a soul mark doesn’t want a long-term relationship. But when a new customer walks into his bakery complaining about the pie he finds himself falling for him. The only problem: Dean has a child and a soul mark.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I ever posted, so I hope you will like it:)  
> Also don't worry, Castiel will appear later in the story

Almost everyone had a soulmate. Dean Winchester had found his early in life, just after graduating high school. It had been like a movie: They met, moved in together, got married, and eventually had a kid. It would have been perfect.

“I am sorry, Mr Winchester, but your wife has been in an accident. We are not sure she is going to make it”, the man on the other side of the phone explained. “She is still in surgery but there isn’t much we can do.”

It felt as if the floor had been pulled away under his feet. He just stared at the calendar on the wall. They had planned to go on a trip this weekend, just him and Lisa and Ben.

“What hospital?”, he asked with an emotionless voice.

“They brought her to Sanford, it was the nearest one.” Dean looked down on his wrist. Lisa’s name was still standing there, bright and dark blue. It was like a macabre joke. When your soulmate died the mark turned black as if to mock you and to remind you forever that you would have to live without your other half.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible”, he promised before ending the call and calling Ben downstairs.

“Ben”, he said when his son stood in front of him. He could see the confusion in his eyes. “I got a call from the hospital. It is about you mother. She’s in surgery right now and I am going to drive there. Do you want to come with me or shall I call Bobby?”

Ben stared at him with big eyes. He had just turned twelve and was still a child. “Is she going to die?”, he asked distressed.

“The doctors are not sure yet, they are doing everything they can”, Dean promised and kneeled down to hug Ben. “Hey, it’s okay”, he said when he felt the tears on his shirt. “Mommy is going to make it.”

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Neither of them said anything and when Dean parked in front of the entrance, it had slowly started raining. Ben clutched his hand when they walked inside, not daring to look up. Dean knew nonetheless that his son was crying and he tried to calm him by squeezing the small hand a bit. He wished he knew what to do now.

“Visiting hours are over”, the nurse sitting in the front said annoyed.

“We are here for my wife. She is in surgery”, Dean explained hastily. “Can you give us any information?”

“Name?” “Lisa Winchester. I just need to know if she’s okay.”

There wasn’t many times Dean had been in the hospital, and only one had been good news: The day Ben was born. The first time had been when he was four. It had also been the last time he had seen his mother. Even though he didn’t believe in angels or god he still prayed it wouldn’t be the last time Ben saw his mother.

“She is in the recovery room. You can’t go in there, but I can call the surgeon so he can give you an overview”, the nurse said, suddenly sounding much more awake. “You just take the elevator to the second floor and then you just walk straight ahead.”

“Thank you”, Dean said with a shallow smile and pulled Ben with him.

“Recovery room is good, right?”, Ben asked him when the doors closed. Besides them no one was in the elevator but it was no surprise. It was already eleven pm, long after Ben’s bedtime.

“She will be fine”, Dean said, more to himself. He had to be strong for Ben now but deep down he knew that there wasn’t much hope. Not after seeing the nurse’s look when she heard Lisa’s name. He checked his wrist, but her name was still there as always: vibrant and blue.

There was already a doctor waiting for them. He looked tired and his clothes looked untidy and he barely suppressed a yawn. “Mr Winchester?”, he asked. When Dean nodded, he opened a door to a small office. “Please, come in.”

“How is Lisa? Is she going to make it?”, Dean asked as soon as the door was closed.

“Sadly your wife had a lot of inner bleeding. We did as much as we could but we can’t say for sure if she’ll make the night. She will be transferred to the ICU as soon as possible but there isn’t much we can do. We can just pray that she’s strong enough. If she lives until tomorrow there are big chances she will survive this whole thing.”

“How big are the odds?”, Dean asked while he looked over to Ben. He seemed to be in a haze; as if he didn’t really hear the surgeon.

“She has a chance. But I can’t say for sure. We did everything we could; the rest is up to her.”

“Thank you, Doctor Martin”, Dean said. “Can we wait in the ICU?”

“Yes, of course. I will lead the way.” His eyes fell on Ben. “Do you need anything else? The nurses can provide you with coffee and snacks but if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask us.”

The way to the ICU was short. All Dean could think about was Lisa and how he didn’t tell her ‘I love you’ before she left. He couldn’t have known what was going to happen, but he still wished he’d kissed her once more. “She’s going to be okay”, he whispered and smiled down at Ben. Ben still hadn’t said a word, just trotted next to him. When he heard his father he looked up and nodded once. Dean wanted to say something but then they reached their destination and Dr Martin started talking again.

“Nurse Tess has her shift now, just ask her. She is the one with the long black hair. Mrs Winchester should be here any minute.” He smiled at them kindly and Dean took his hand.

“Thank you. I can’t thank you enough”, Dean repeated.

Dr Martin just nodded and walked away. They were standing in a small room right in front of the ICU. There were a few chairs and a small table with a coffee machine and some cookies. Dean sat down on of the chairs and pulled Ben on his lap. Most of the time Ben complained that he was too old for this but this time he just curled himself up and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Can I see you wrist?”, he asked quietly and Dean nodded, showing him the still blue color.

“See? Everything is alright”, he promised again. “We will see her soon and tomorrow she’ll start complaining about the hospital food.” Ben grinned while hearing Dean talk.

“Okay”, he said and Dean only thought: ‘Please let me keep this promise to him’.

“Mr Winchester?”

When he first opened his eyes he didn’t know what happened or where he was. Then he took in his surroundings: The white walls, the almost sterile smell, and Ben in his arms. In front of him was a nurse with long, black hair. Her name tag said Tess. She smiled with a weird look in her eyes. Pity, Dean would say.

“Yes?”, he said.

“I’m nurse Tess. Your wife has arrived in the ICU. I’m afraid she isn’t stable at the moment. We are doing everything we can, but you might want to say good-bye. Just in case…” She didn’t finish her sentence but it was clear to everyone what she was implying.

“Okay”, he said with a hoarse voice and gently shook Ben. “Come on”, he said when his son opened his eyes. “We’re gonna talk to Mommy.”

Ben’s eyes lit up and he basically jumped from Dean’s lap. “Let’s go”, he said and basically dragged Dean through the room. Tess followed them and then opened the door. “She is in the last room, left side”, she explained quietly to not wake the other patients. “If you need anything just press the red button and I’ll be there.”

Dean nodded and walked towards the door. It was open just a bit and he could see Lisa lying in bed. She was connected to tons of medical machines and one of them reassured him that she had a steady heart beat. Ben went in there first, Dean following him immediately. Lisa didn’t seem awake but it didn’t look as if she had been in a car crash. She looked peaceful, as if she was sleeping. While Ben sat next to her on the bed, Dean simply took her fragile hand in his own.

“Hey”, he whispered, despite knowing that she wouldn’t respond. “You need to be strong, alright? Ben needs you.” He didn’t say ‘I need you’ but closed his eyes.

“Dad? When is she going to wake up?”, Ben asked.

“Soon, hopefully. I can’t say for sure, but I bet it won’t take long.” Ben didn’t say anything, he just looked at the beeping monitor.

Dean couldn’t remember what happened next, he only knew that Lisa’s heart rate suddenly started going up, the sounds becoming louder and louder.

“What…”, Ben started but didn’t continue. Dean pressed the red button and then picked Ben up, pressing his face into his chest so he didn’t have to see it. With horror he watched the monitor suddenly stopping to measure the heart rate. Tess came running in, pressing another button and calling out Code Blue.

He couldn’t do anything but stand and stare, Ben still in his arms, as they started chest compressions and then getting the defibrillator.

He only stared at his wrist and the name slowly turning black.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six months since Lisa died. Six months since Dean had last seen her. He still couldn’t believe she was gone.

After the funeral he had decided to move cities, together with Ben. It would give them the opportunity for a new start where no one knew about Lisa. Most of the time he wore a wrist band to keep anyone from seeing the mark. It stopped the questions most of the time. When he told people the only thing they would do was to pity him. He could always see in their eyes that they felt sorry, but also a bit of relief that it wasn’t them, that they still had their soulmates. Dean hated those people and their stupid faces.

“Dad, we’re going to be late”, Ben said and tucked at his arm.

“Sorry, let’s go”, Dean said and put on his jacket.

They sat down in the Impala and Dean started driving towards Ben’s school. They didn’t talk much, they barely did if Dean was honest. He tried so hard but he knew he could never replace Lisa.

“Are you excited for school?”, he asked. Ben just shrugged. “At least you’re going to see your friends.” There was still no reaction from him so Dean just turned on the radio.

When they arrived at school Ben left the car without another word, leaving Dean sitting there. “You would have known what to do, Lisa”, he said to himself.

He stared at the steering wheel, lost in his thoughts. It was only when he checked the time that he started driving again. Despite only needing ten minutes from Ben’s school to his work he barely made it in time

Dean had gotten a job in a car shop. The owner, Rufus Turner, was a good friend of Bobby and had gladly accepted Dean as part of the team.

They had just finished another car, a 57’ Chevy Bel Air, when Rufus called him over. “Is everything alright?”, he asked Dean. “Listen, I’m normally not all touchy, but Bobby called to make sure you and the boy are doing okay.”

“Thanks for the concern, but we’re getting by”, Dean grumbled. “Tell Bobby he doesn’t need to worry.”

“I will. But if you need some time off, don’t hesitate to ask”, Rufus said and looked him in the eyes sternly. “I lost my soulmate, I know what I’m talking about.” Dean looked at the wrist and there it was: A name written in black.

“I will”, he said. “But right now there is a motorcycle that needs my attention.” He felt Rufus’ eyes on him as he walked over, away from the talk he didn’t want to have. He was fine, at least that’s what he told himself.

Completely fine.

When it was finally time for his break he decided to go to the bakery just down the street. Every morning he passed it and saw the little shop with different kinds of baked goods and today he even saw a cherry pie.

It had been ages since he last baked a pie. He just couldn’t muster the strength to get up and just start baking. Sometimes it was hard even getting out of bed in the morning, but thankfully Ben was there so he always had a reason to still get up. He didn’t know what he’d do if he was alone.

He entered the bakery, called Rolling Scones. When he entered he was immediately hit by the smell of freshly baked bread. There were a few tables standing around and a counter. A woman was standing there, smiling at him when he entered.

“Hello, welcome to Rolling Scones, where we have the best baked goods in the entire city”, she greeted him. “What can I get for you?”

“Well I’ve come to the right place. One coffee, black, and a piece of the cherry pie, please”, he said with a smile.

She told him his total and started making the coffee while Dean sat down on one of the tables. It was quiet, not too many customers, and he found himself relaxing. It didn’t take long for the woman, her name tag said Grace, to bring him his pie and coffee.

But when he took the first bite he frowned. Not only was the crust a bit soggy, the topping was too sweet. Grace seemed to have seen his face, she came over to him again.

“Is there something wrong with the cake?”, she asked.

Dean cringed internally when he heard her calling his pie cake. “I’m sorry, but this pie has to be one of the worst I have ever tasted. Can you just take it?”, he asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

“Really?”, she asked. “Normally people really like it.”

“I'm not really a fan of it”, Dean explained.

She shrugged and took the plate, leaving the room and going to the back. Dean could hear her talking, although he couldn’t make out her words. On one hand he hoped she would just let it slide, on the other hand he would really like to talk to the baker for thinking this was a good pie.

When Grace walked to the front again, a man followed her. Dean caught his breath. The man looked stunning; He had black a bit dishevelled hair, an apron around his waist that said ‘kiss the baker’, and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen in his life.

And he came towards him.

“You don’t like the pie?”, the man said with a surprisingly deep voice.

“Uhm, no”, Dean said.

“I’m still working on it”, the man said still having a Kind smile on his face. “Any critique is appreciated. Can you tell me what I can do better next time.”

Dean was at loss for words. “Uhm, well your crust needs some work. Also the filling…”

“This is one of my first times trying pie”, the man confessed. “It is better than the ones before, but I know there is way to improve.”

“I can help you”, Dean said before he could think. “I mean, I’m told I make a killer pie, so if you ever need any help I can spare a few hours.”

The man blinked a few times. “That would be appreciated”, he finally said. “I’m Castiel, by the way.”

“Dean. Winchester. I just moved here not long ago with my son.”

Castiel smiled at him and Dean found himself grinning back. “I need to go back now, but maybe we can exchange numbers so we can meet again and you teach me how to make a “real pie””, he said, making actual air quotes. Dean nodded and wrote down his number on a piece of paper. He gave it to Castiel.

“You can just call or text me and we can arrange a meeting." Dean looked at his watched and cursed. "I have to go, too. I’m working down the street at Turner’s, so if you ever have a car problem there’s nothing Turner’s can’t fix.”

“I’ll keep that in mind”, Castiel said and turned to walk back into the other room. Dean smiled as the man disappeared and then shook his head. He didn’t know the last time he had felt this happy.

When Dean picked him up Ben was a bit more talkative. He told Dean about school and a new friend he made. “He is really funny. I liked talking to him”, he said with a broad smile. “Is it okay if he visits us after school on Friday?”

“Of course”, Dean said and ruffled his son’s hair. “I’m glad you’re making friends.”

Dean could barely stop himself from sighing in relief. It was good seeing Ben meeting new people and making friends after everything that had happened.

“Dad!”, Ben exclaimed and rolled his eyes.

Dean chuckled. “I’m just making sure you are okay. That is my job as your father”, he explained.

“I still miss mom”, Ben whispered after a second. “I wish she was here.”

“Me too, bud”, Dean said. He felt himself slipping into memories of Lisa and him, their wedding, the first kiss, when they had Ben. It still hurt him, even though he would never admit it. Not in front of anyone, and especially not in front of Ben. “She’s still watching over us, you know. My mum always used to tell me that the angels are watching over us. And Lisa is there, too.”

Ben smiled at him but Dean could still see the tears in his eyes. “You think so?”, he asked.

“’Course I do. Do you really think anyone could keep her from making sure you are okay?” He parked the car in front of the house and both of them got out.

“What do you say about burgers today?”, Dean asked. It was the first time he felt like cooking again and when he saw an excited spark in Ben’s eyes he knew it was the right decision.


End file.
